D L'adieu
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Nodame kena kanker otak! Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR pelase...


**D L'adieu**

_A __Nodame Cantabile Fanfic_

_disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile (c) Tomoko Ninomiya

* * *

_Matanya sayu dan pucat. Dia, orang yang selalu berada di sebelahku. Selalu memakan masakanku. Yang selalu memainkan denting hatiku dan menjaga dinamikaku. Mengapa kini kau malah memilih menyerah, disaat aku menunggu lebih banyak lagi permainanmu? Seharusnya kita bisa memainkan melodi itu bersama. Sampai akhir. Menciptakan harmonisasi-harmonisasi baru. Bersenang-senang dengan nada-nada yang tercipta.

Aku memang tak pernah tahu, bahwa dirimu akhir-akhir ini semenderita ini, meski kutahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau selalu berpura-pura tersenyum. Tetap mencoba menikmat serial Puri Gorota favoritmu, meski aku sering memergoki bahwa dirimu mendadak kesakitan. Kau bilang bahwa itu PMS. Dengan mukamu yang langsung muram begitu aku mengangkat tema itu, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu? Menanyakannya salah. Tapi diam saja juga salah. Jadi aku memilih diam ,menunggumu bercerita padaku akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, meski setengah dari diriku menyadari bahwa kau takkan bercerita.

Aku memegang rambutmu. Kulihat rontokan rambut seperti yang sudah-sudah, saat aku memegang rambutmu. Kamu selalu berkata untuk tidak memegang rambutmu karena rambutmu belum dikeramas, meski aku tahu itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Akhir-akhir ini rambutmu memang terlihat lebih tipis. Semakin tipis hari ke hari. Jadi ini alasannya? Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku selama ini?

Noda Megumi. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa denting musikmu adalah denting musikku juga. Jadi, janganlah menyerah. Meski rintangan apapun menantimu. Karena akulah yang hancur jika dirimu tak ada.

"Senpai…." Ucapmu lirih.

"Jangan pergi dariku lagi, Nodame," kataku lalu memegang tanganmu erat-erat

* * *

"Jadi dia terkena kanker otak stadium 3?" tanya Chiaki berang mendengar kata-kata dokter yang menangani Nodame. Suaranya nyaris teriak, untungnyalah ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya karena ia sadar kini dirinya di rumah sakit. Nggak lucu kan, kalau ia tiba-tiba diusir satpam gara-gara teria-teriak dan mengganggu pasien di rumah sakit ini.

" Ya. Harapan hidupnya tinggal sedikit," kata sang dokter, tampak prihatin. Dia lalu menatap Chiaki lekat-lekat, "Kamu Chiaki, kan? Nodame sering bercerita tentangmu. Dia memilih merahasiakannya dari dirimu selama ini karena ia pikir kamu hanya akan mengasihaninya jika diceritakan padamu. Dan ia ingin kamu tak sedih karenanya. Ia sendiri yang bilang pada saya."

" Ja.. jadi selama ini dia sudah mengetahuinya?" kata Chiaki gugup.

Sang dokter memilih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan, atau tepatnya _pernyataan _Chiaki itu.

" Ah! Sial! Nodame…" kata Chiaki kesal. Rasanya, kalau memang boleh, ingin sekali ia menampar Nodame sekali saja. Biar Nodame bisa merasakan sedikit sakit yang ia rasakan akibat gadis esentrik yang jenius dalam piano itu.

" Engg…. Ini hanya usul saya, tapi bagaimana jika besok, setelah kemoterapi, kalian jalan-jalan sebentar? Yah.. untuk kenangan manis sebelum Nodame pergi," kata sang dokter melontarkan usul, "Tapi terserah sih…"

" Ide bagus! Makasih, Dok," kata Chiaki, mendapatkan seberkas ide. Dia akan mengajak Nodame ke Puri Gorota Land saja yang kebetulan baru dibangun di Paris! Pasti Nodame suka. Dia lalu keluar dari ruang dokter dengan semangat baru

" Dasar anak muda…" kata sang dokter yang sudah berumur itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _Sungguh pasangan yang aneh_, pikirnya.

* * *

Bagi Chiaki, rasanya sangat lama menunggu hari esok. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Stressemann dan meminta cuti besok. Jawabannya Stressemann ,

"_Ya sudah, jalan-jalan saja dulu sama Nodame-chan. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan sama Elise."_

Jadi sekarang Stresemann dan Elise sudah pacaran ?, begitu pikir Chiaki mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia penasaran akan apa yang terjadi antara Stressemann-Elise, tapi tentu saja ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan yang lain –mengajak Nodame ke Puri Gorota Land- saat ini. Dia terlalu bersemangat sehingga akhirnya cemas menunggu waktu bergulir.

Chiaki lalu memainkan lagu Canon in D Major di piano. Lagu ini ia mainkan dengan segenap perasaan, berharap angin akan membisiki lagu ini padanya, dan setidaknya Nodame tahu bahwa dirinya akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun juga.

"Ah. Mungkin aku lebih baik tidur dulu saja. Eh, tapi kan aku belum makan malam ya.. Habis jadi tak semangat untuk masak sih gara-gara nggak ada Nodame," kata Chiaki lalu seraya ke dapur.

"Hari ini Nodame makan apa, ya?" katanya saat ia sedang memasak.

* * *

"Semoga senpai makan yang enak, ya," kata Nodame sambil mulai menyuapkan roti sandwich ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya roti ini sudah lama bertengger di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, tapi ia tak sedikitpun merasa nafsu makan. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah masakan Chiaki. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tak mungkin Chiaki ke sini, malam-malam pula. Jarak dari rumah sakit ini kan ke apartemen cukup jauh dan Nodame takkan memaksa Chiaki untuk ke sini malam-malam.

Roti yang ia makan terasa dingin sekali dan tak lagi lezat, tapi ia paksakan untuk menelannya agar ia tak bertambah sakit.

"Err.. Gyabo! Tiba-tiba Nodame pengen main Canon in D Major deh," katanya sambil makan sandwich.

* * *

"Purilin Gorota, Puri Gorota…" senandung Nodame ketika tiba-tiba Chiaki membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Nodame..," panggil Chiaki dengan nada kerinduan yang dalam, "Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Nodame segera ke arah Chiaki, "Gyabo! Mau banget! Memangnya mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" kata Nodame ceria, bagaikan ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia terkena kanker otak stadium 3. Hal ini sedikit mengganggu Chiaki, karena ia ingin Nodame mencoba 'jujur' padanya. Ia kan pacarnya dan akan selalu ada untuknya kapan saja.

"Ke Puri Gorota Land. Aku sudah minta izin dokternya kok, katanya boleh," jawab Chiaki.

"Mukya! Asyik nih!" kata Nodame. "Aku mandi dulu ya… Atau senpai mau mandiin Nodame ?"

"Terserah kamu," kata Chiaki ketus, tapi tak urung juga, terasa perasaan sayangnya pada Nodame.

* * *

"Gyaboo! Ini patungnya Kazuo ya… Besar sekali," kata Nodame melihat-lihat Puri Gorota Land yang baru saja dibuka jam 9 pagi tadi.

" Iya, besar sekali," kata Chiaki mencoba sabar menghadapi Nodame. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyeret Nodame dari tempat ini, karena kini patung-patung Puri Gorota dan segalanya yang berada disinilah yang menarik perhatian Nodame, bukan dirinya. Bisa dibilang dia _jealous. _Tapi, ia tak ingin menghancurkan kesenangan Nodame. Sekali ini saja. Ia tak ingin membuat Nodame sedih .. di penghujung hidupnya.

Chiaki terdiam menginat bahwa gadis ini takkan lagi berada di sebelahnya. Dia jadi terdiam, terpikir akan awal pertemuan mereka yang 'unik'. Dan kini, apakah yang akan mengakhiri mereka?

"Senpai? Kok tumben senpai jadi diam?" tanya Nodame bingung. Dia lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan Chiaki. "Senpai jangan bengong saja."

"Eh.. Nodame..," kata Chiaki, menyadari Nodame mengetahui bahwa ia termenung dari tadi. "Aku nggak papa kok. Yuk, ke sana," katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah arah dengan tangannya.

"Eh iya. Yuk," kata Nodame senang, lalu berjalan mengikuti Chiaki. Diam-diam ia mengamati Chiaki dan ia sadar bahwa Chiaki memikirkannya

* * *

"Mukya! Nodame capek nih. Kita duduk aja yuk, disana," kata Nodame. Mukanya memerah, seperti kelelahan, padahal baru saja ½ jam mereka keliling dan Chiaki mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu," kata Chiaki, lalu duduk bersama Nodame.

Saat itu suasana hening. Nodamelah yang memulai perbincangan, "Sepertinya senpai akhir-akhir ini diam ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chiaki, yang sejak tadi kesal karena Nodame 'berpura-pura', segera "meledak". "Bukannya kamu yang selama ini aneh! Kamu yang pura-pura tidak ada apa-apa, padahal hidupmu tinggal sebentar lagi!"

Seketika itu, Nodame memalingkan wajahnya dari Chiaki. "Senpai tak mengerti," katanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbahagia dengan menganggap diriku tak a pa-apa … untuk senpai."

"Kamu selalu melakukan itu, Nodame," kata Chiaki pelan. Lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sakit melihat dirimu mencoba menutupi_nya_?" tanya Chiaki dengan suara berbisik, namun terasa bagai silet tajam bagi Nodame. Suara itu.. begitu dingin dan bagaikan kristal es yang tajam, menghujam hati Nodame.

"S.. senpai.., a.. aku hanya ingin mencoba membahagiakan senpai!" sergah Nodame cepat, dan agak gugup

"Kumohon, menangislah jika kau mau," kata Chiaki lagi. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tak suka jika kau berpura-pura."

"Baiklah. Tapi senpai harus janji bahwa Nodame akan selalu berada di hati senpai, sehingga Nodame tak perlu takut meninggalkan senpai," ujar Nodame lirih. Dia lalu mulai menangis. Isakannya kecil, namun Chiaki menyadari betapa dalamnya perasaan itu. Dia mengelus rambut Nodame, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sekarang, kurasa isakannya sudah habis," kata Nodame beberapa menit kemudian, "Sayonara." Dan Nodame lalu terbujur kaku di hadapan Chiaki, tak ada lagi sendi kehidupan di tubuh itu. Chiaki menatapi jasad itu, tanpa asa. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia belum menjawab 'pertanyaan' Nodame untuk selalu mengingatnya kapanpun jua.

"Nodame….. aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan selalu mengingatmu," kata Chiaki lirih, menatap langit. "Aku tahu kini kau telah berbahagia di sana. Dan kita masih bisa melanjutkan melodi kita, kurasa, meski dari tempat yang berbeda."

* * *

NB: Fic yang sangat sedih. Hiks.. By the way, Puri Gorota Land itu karanganku sendiri. Review, please…..

Btw, D L'adieu itu artinya perpisahan…


End file.
